One V e n t i n g Latte
by Itachi-kunsOneTrueLover
Summary: So what if she thought her boss was tyrant? So what if she was having coffee with a random hottie every day? So what if she vented about her boss to him? Sakura was in for some big suprises this year. For better or for worse? Well no ones ever too sure...
1. Chapter 1

_One V e n t i n g Latte _

_**Disclaimer**__: Man I hate these like writing it on every freakin' chappie. BUT No no compadre's I don't own Naruto.

* * *

  
_

_(On the phone with Itachi)_

"So today was pretty suck worthy. Yes I can say suck worthy so suck on that. And do you _really_ think I care that I'm a 25 year old? I think not. Suck worthy, suck worthy suck…okay fine, I agree that is _pretty_ immature…something the dobe would do…speaking of the dobe

"DOBE!" God i love this intercom button...

No I am not a _tyrant_! Hey a man needs his coffee. Its bloody 8 am. And I've been here since about 5. A _woman?_ I think not. No I don't have one. I have no time for those. No I'm not gay. Oh well if that's the case then your gayer then mom's spoon collection!"

I hung up. Damn Itachi, always pestering me if I have a _woman_. I'm going to get married eventually, but just not now. With Itachi still recovering from the accident and dad's death…I have to stay focused on work.

"DOBE! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" Hey my patience is done and Naruto's still not here with my coffee. The clocks a tickin' boy.

* * *

_(Sakura)_

"_DOBE! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?"_

GOD! Is my boss an ass of what? I mean just because he owns this get up doesn't mean he boss everyone around ya know? We have feelings too!

Yeah this is me with my 24 year old ass planted on one of _his_ chairs. I don't get WHY in Sam's name we have to dress all formal here. All we do is sit on our asses all day! I don't even get to meet with any of the higher ups. Ino has though, my co-worker, best friend, blondie, whadda fox she is. She's totally crazy about our boss though. I have no idea why though. He has the personality of a freshly neutered dog. I mean sure I've never _seen_ him, but looks aren't that important if he doesn't have the personality to match ya dig? Ino doesn't really care about that though. I think she'd be waaaaay more crazy about him if she didn't have that boyfriend of hers. Shikamaru was his name I think? I met him at their house warming party a few months back….he's awfully lazy though… what ever she's into I guess.

Anyways Ino tells me all the office gossip. So I heard Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, Shizune, the secretary, and Kakashi, Uchiha-sama's (my boss) god father are going out. How she found out he was his god father I have no idea. She probably found out from going through the letters in the mailroom where she works. At least she gets to walk around and deliver the letters and faxes and stuff. Here I am just typing stuff into a computer. Isn't it weird how I've never met the boss before? At the office I used to work at in Suna, we had office parties all the time, and my boss was the shizz. No joke.

Hmm more things about the office. The baker down the street Hinata I think her name is, and Naruto, Uchiha-sama's best friend (who makes there best friend work for them?) slash assistant are secretly seeing each other and _might_ elope. Scandalous ne? Here I am, single as ever, with nothing but a cat to go home too. Oh well. Someone's gotta pay the rent around there. I can't wait till Ino gets back from her rounds so we can just gossip. She said that Uchiha and I went to the same high school but only during senior year. Which I find hard to believe because that place was in the middle of nowhere, so I don't think so AND if he's supposedly gorgeous as Ino says, then I'm pretty sure I would've known _alll _about him…. Yes! Ino's back.

"OI! Pig where _have_ you been!" We were instant friends no crime in that.

"Oh around….just finding out that Hinata and Naruto plan on going to Osaka to get married!"

Only she could… "Shut-up! HOW?" Let the saga begin.

"Oh my. Okay so I was like in Naruto's office to drop off his mail and stuff right?"

"Right!"

"And THEN! I saw all these wedding deets like the planners number and shizz so THEN I dialed up the person…"

"Holy crap Ino! Isn't that illegal!?"

"Meh…SO then I was all 'this is Naruto-kuns cousin, yadda yadda yadda, do you think the location is good for the wedding?' and then she was all of course Osaka is a lovely place and the Ritz is a great place to hold it!"

"Oh My Lanta! This is breaking news!"

"We should totally crash it!"

Gah. Does she not understand the concept of "eloping". "Ino! There's only going to be like four people there! You can't just crash something like that!"

Her face fell… "Oh pish posh! We can just drop hints about it to him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ino…how about we keep this to ourselves…" I think that was too much to ask for…

"SAKURA! How could you even think that…." Yup I was right. " This is like a news flash! Do you know who Hinata is? Sure she's the baker woman, but her dad owns that whole sushi line though out Japan and stuff!"

"No!?"

"Oui senorita."

"Pig you can't combine two languages…"

"Feh. Says who."

"I don't know isn't it just common sense?"

"Sense my assssssss…."

"_INO YAMANAKA! Get your ASSSSSSSSSS up in my office asap!"

* * *

  
_

We looked at each other…_oh shit_

We were in deep shit I think. Maybe they found out she knew about the wedding and stuff. Oh my tamale! Maybe she was getting fired. OR I was getting fired. Double shit. Either way it's a negatory for moi.

She clanked her stiletto's across that floor like no other and hustled her _asssss_ up to the office of the beast a.s.a.p. Oh my Jeepers! How did _Uchiha_ know she said _assss_ like that! CREEEPER! I hope he isn't doing one of those big brother is watching kinda things. CREEPY! Oh divine spirit of expresso! I hope he didn't see me when I let the hobo inside the office and helped him to his bagel and coffee bar. Oh shit. Maybe he's asking Ino to lay it down easy for me? Triple shit.

So Ino never came back. And that's when I knew it was time to panic.

"_Haruno! My office now!"_

Yup I pretty much saw my life flash before my very own eyes. Okay well mostly jus the dollar signs that were occupying my bank account. And let me tell you, there weren't that many.

So I did the Ino, and hauled my _asss _up the beast's office. And you know what? HE WASN"T EVEN IN THERE! Yeah! Naruto was in there! I wonder where he went this fast? Weirdo…

"Uhmm…you wanted to see me?" EH might as well pretend I thought he was boss…ego boost or something.

"Ha! Naw Teme….I mean ahem Uchiha-sama has stepped out for a sec. So I'm just gonna handle this." He grinned. Okay Ino was wrong…he _was _cute-ish. More in that puppy dog you wanna take home kinda way.

"Okay well if this is about that whole hobo thing…." Might as well get this over with…

"Hobo? Are you talking about Shorty?!"

I nearly choked! I seriously thought nobody saw him….

"Uhmmmm yeah….you know him?" Casual is good right…?

"Hells yeah! I saw was hanging out with him by Uchiha-sama's bagel and coffee bar!"

"So you like him…?"

"No duh! He's cool man! I was trying to invite him to this poker thing…but yeah I couldn't get a hold of him….cuz you know he doesn't really have a phone and yeah"

"Oh….well I kinda took him to the bagel bar…."

He laughed tossing back his blond hair, "That was YOU!? That's pretty sweet."

I smiled. Yah man off the hook… BITCH. "I guess.."

"Oh yeah! Business. Uchiha-sama would like you to know...hmm…..what was that again?…..OH! Sorry but he kinda demoted you…"

"_Demoted!?" _Whatttta bastard! I can't believe that son of a gun! Mother of Salami! Help me! I'm gonna kill something…or someone…!

"BUT! Good news is….You get to work as our new receptionist!"

"What are you smoking…?" I was totally in that cat in water mood. Don't mess with me boy.

"Hey hey…what about that Shorty thing?"

"SCREW Shorty!"

"Ouch. Hey well it wasn't my idea, Uchiha's the boss. But more good news! Your new job starts in exactly 20 minutes. Soooo your off till then!" He smiled. Like that would make me feel better.

GAH.

I abused the elevator call button, and the ones inside. And then not even bothering to check up on Ino, high tailed my _asss _out of there and down to the café.

* * *

Caffeine. Yes. That's what I needed. Oooh. Caffeine and a muffin. Delish. I was in a somewhat better mood. I mean other than the fact I got demoted by damn big brother means nothing.

I opened the doors to my happy place. The smell of fresh brew and baked goods flew to my nose and took me to my heaven. Ino says I need to watch my figure, but honey let me tell you, it ain't goin' anywhere.

I look to my usual couch table thing. _He's _there again. Who's this him you ask? Only the most gorgeous guy of ever! So it first started out with me balling over moving here and everything on that very couch. So it turns out he sent my fav. blend over and gives me a smile that totally makes me melt. So then I do that head nod thanks thing to him. NEXT DAY, he's there again, I go to my 'spot' the whole place is crowded and in he walks. So he brings his hot self over to my area and asks to sit. You can bet I told him he was more than welcome. So we kinda just started doing this like every day. Cool ne? So his names Sasuke. He's the coolest most suave guy of forever. He has the most gorgeous eyes. You can totally just lose your self in them….eh he he he…not that I would know…yeah I know I'm a total loser. Sue me. Well not today cuz I just got demoted….not fun business.

So there he was stretched out on the couch, he looked so damn cute! His eyes were closed, his blackish blue-ish bangs covered parts of his eyes (hot). So I took my vanilla non-fat grande latte and sat down on the adjacent couch. He looked up. (ah!) We gave that small smile to each other and took a sip of our drinks.

"Bad day?" He started. I guess he noticed how I wasn't gobbling my blueberry nut muffin…

"The worst."

"Your boss?" Haha how did he know? Probably because that's all I ever bitched about.

"Yeah. You? I mean you seem pretty tired."

"Yeah. It's pretty suck worthy." He laughed. It was like an angel just played a harp or something. I love how I just ruin all things poetic…. "A couple of my employee's are the biggest slackers and my brother won't stop pestering me." He took a long gulp of his caramel macchiato, his usual. Haha no worries, I totally don't stalk him!

I smirked, "Suck worthy? That must be an original."

"Why would you say that?" His eyes turned sharply to me, god they did that smoldering look thing. But mostly his eyes showed nothing but curiosity. You don't know how badly I wanted to jump over the table and (fuck ravish _rape) _him.

I just laughed, totally trying to play off I was thinking of raping him. Oh please he always tells me that his bank teller always says that to him…but I wanna keep talking to him…so let's not bring that up just yet…or forever. You know which ever one comes first.

"I've never heard that one before…and let me tell you I've heard some pretty weird things before."

He half smiled-ish, "I guess its an original, I've just been saying that in my office all morning."

I tried to do one of those laughs that those girls do in movies, unsuccessful mucho, But what ever, "That's cool."

"Not really." He brushed it off. (AH! Modest too!) "What'd your boss from hell do today?"

"Don't even get me started! Today he goes all big brother out of no where!"

"Big brother….?"

"You know like big brother is watching you kinda thing?"

"Oh yeah….well I suppose that's a little weird."

"A little!? More like a lot Sasuke." I loved the way his name sounded on my tongue. It left a funny feeling in my mouth, like right after brushing your teeth, you know…?

"We use that method at my work too. Its quite helpful…"

"Okay well the psycho boss is all incognito he never shows for any of the meetings he sets! I mean what gives! And he's a weirdo! We never have office parties or anything. I bet his mother didn't love him…"

"He sounds like a piece of work Sakura." OH MY JEHOVA! I love it when he says my name. Its so …..so sexy! Insert rape mode!

"Oh he is alright! And you wanna know what else is annoying! I've never even met the damn guy!"

"Really?" He seemed interested about this. Well I mean yeah what kind of boss doesn't meet with his employee's?

"Yah man. I've never even met the bastard."

"Now that's strange."

"Mhmm. I told you."

He nodded, "Seems like all he needs is a dose of you."

I smiled. "That would be nice. But I think he's a fatass that sits on his butt all day, then goes home to watch re-runs of I Love Lucy and waits for his sister to bring him dinner."

"That's quite the picture you painted. Im afraid it'll be etched into my mind."

"You know for someone that says 'suck worthy' you sure speak very formal."

He chuckled softly. "I guess. I'm just a simple man."

Simple my ASS! "Haha right! And I don't hate my boss."

"Fine," He smiled, "You got me there,"

Damn phone ruined the moment, it started going off, so I opened it as smoothly as I could. _One new message_. I couldn't help but glance at the time. OH SHIT. It was 8:40 I had to be back in five minutes.

"Hey Sasuke," (LOVE THAT NAME) "I gotta head out, Mr. Demon wants me back 8:45 sharp."

"Oh no problem, wait what time is it?"

"8:40."

"Shit…I gotta head out too."

"Dictator boss?"

He flashed a million and two dollar smile, "I am the boss."

I nearly died and went to heaven. It was so….so dominating the way he said it….

"How nice."

"Naturally."

"Hey look I'll catch you later I really gotta head out." I hated saying that.

"Yeah same. Later"

"Mhmm later."

So then he got into his little taxi and drove off to his house in heaven and me, yeah I walked back to my own personal hell. I reached my death row, sat in my new damn desk. Oh lovely, all my stuff was already in a little box. Insufferable company. Right when I sat down Ino showed up, she looked just as pissed.

"Thought I'd find you here." She said grumpily.

"Yeah…my new desk." I said pissed too, "What happened with you?"

"Oh nothing just that I'm not getting my FUCKING PAY for 3 weeks!"

Oh snap. That was pretty bad. "Oh that sucks."

"YEAH and I don't know how im gonna FUCKING pay for my damn wedding dress now!"

"Oh yeah…WAIT! Wedding dress!?" She smiled… "Rewind, Back up, reverse, start all over Ino! WHAT WEDDING DRESS!"

"Oh I believe I forgot to mention that….IM GETTING MARRIED WHORE!"

I leaped out of my desk and started hopping up and down with her screaming. Yeah we are total don't give a fack-ers. How bad-ass of us huh? Especially after already getting in trouble. But hey my best friend's getting married!! That's like _Major_ news.

"That is so cool! When did this happen! How did he propose? What day's the wedding? WHY didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I-…" She was cut off for the 2nd time that morning.

_**YAMANAKA! My office now!**_

We looked at each other nervously again….OH SHIT.

I hope were not getting fired.

So off she went, carrying herself as fast as she could in stiletto's. I could only pray that we weren't going to get fired.

So I did my job (EW) for about 20 minutes till Ino came back. She looked very happy.

"OH MY GOSH! Sak! Guess what!?"

"_Quack…_?" Haha that totally never gets old. Whenever someone says like What like guess what, or like when they use it in a question, Ino and I always have to say quack.

She laughed a little, See it never gets old. " Boss-o-Floss gave me only 1 week of no pay because of my wedding!"

"AH! That's sooooooooo lucky!" I was effing jealous. I wish I was getting married so I can get my damn job back. But hey I wasn't and she was…so that's cool I guess.

"Oh yeah I didn't finish! Sakura Haruno! I ask you the honor of becoming my MAID OF HONOR!" She practically screamed the last part.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" There we were. Jumping up and down again. "Thank you thank you thank you! This is so cool! Omg you have to help me dress shopping! Omg you're totally going to be my M.O.H. Oh My Gosh!"

"I KNOW!"

The damn phone rang, you know I'm starting to hate phones. "Yo Ino I gotta get to work, but I'll talk to you later kay?"

"Sure sure."

"_Hello F.I.S. Enterprises,….."_ I said in my sickly sweet voice that could've put the wicked witch of the west to shame. I officially hated my life.

This was going to be a long _assss_ day.

* * *

End fools. Tell me what you think about ittt. Like if I should continue it or not. It was just something I thought of on vacation so yeahh…. J Thanks for for readinggg :D

Haha oh and that Shorty hobo thing was something I remembered from an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians.


	2. Chapter 2

_One V e n t i n g Latte_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…surprise surprise :/

* * *

  
**_

_Yo Yo Yo. Brand new day bizzatch. I'm majorly pissed. Like you don't even know. The damn cat thinks my face is its personal pillow, that my hair is a ball of yarn, and that she's my master. PSH. And on top of that I only have 30 minutes before I gotta head out to work. So here I am digging through my closet, wishing I had more variety and talking to my mom on speaker phone about how I don't have a man to come home to. Yes I am a miracle worker. So I finally pulled on a freakin' skin tight, knee length skirt (uncomfortable major), and this pretty aqua blue top that reminded me of Ino's eyes. Curled my hair, put it up and __BAM_ presto fineeto-I look like a vixen. Well I think so. Except I seriously need to think of lightening the shade of my hair color. Its waaay too pink for my taste. Oh that reminds me of this song I've been listening too. It goes, "_Your face is a bit too myspace for my taste." _I think that's how it goes it doesn't really go together, but it just like kinda popped into my head…. Anyways, my hair doesn't really look too great with alotta colors…but its pretty sexy when its up and curled, like its now bizzatch.

Ten minutes to spare and I'm out the door. Of course after feeding my (totally undeserving) cat. When I arrive I get that feeling of high school all over again, not fun man. The teasing still never let up about my hair. What ever. New town new place, and I have a best friend that will personally kick someone's ass into next year if they wanted to say something about my hair. And let me tell you, she has already.

So I make my way to my desk. Fun stuff. Check for any new messages, write them down, and send them out. This job was too easy, but at least I got to talk to people right? Wrong. I dearly missed my old salary. I hate my boss. I totally need to get my life back on track man.

So here's me thinking about my life, waiting for Ino to waltz by any minute so we can catch up. What? Hello beeeoth. Unlike you I haven't talked to that **engaged **skank in like 12 hours, which goes to 720 minutes man. 720! That's toooo long fool.

Okay so I wait a good ten minutes and there she comes… dashing in. No seriously. Dashing.

"SAKURA SAKURA! Here," She threw a letter to me (which could've totally took an eye out) , "Take these, I gotta go NOW"

"Wait-"

What the HELL was up with that women. Storming in here like a crazy woman throwing her work at me and running away. And not even an explanation. HMPH.

She wrote neatly on the top of the letter, Mr. Uchiha, heh, might as well take that one up. I couldn't wait to see the bastard, and its not like I was doing anything great. So, leaving my post, I dashed to the elevator and quite frankly abused those poor elevator buttons. Dude I was just stoked. Yes I _know_ I'm not one of those western surfers or something, but I can say stoked if I damn well feeel like it…BITCH.

_Ding_

Yup there went the elevator bell-o-swell. Holy mother of artichokes! I never knew how big this door was, feh, probably the size of his belly or ego, or salary. Pardon me, that last one made me salivate at the thought of endless Benjamin's.

I put my hands on the door handle. Gah could my palms be any sweatier? I feel like such a fag. No joke. Well it was now or never.

I gave a confident pound on the door. Totally opposite of what I was feeling.

_Knock Knock-_tick tock clock.

"_**Come In.**_**" **Okay so its now or never. His voice sounded pretty intimidating. It was the kind of harsh voice you'd hear when your teacher was scolding someone.

So I opened the doors hesitantly. What the fish?

It was SASUKE. NO THEE SASUKE. THEE Sasuke that I've only been meeting with at the corner café.

"Uhm Sasuke…Why are you in my boss' desk?"

A look of pure surprise passed through his face, he smiled, it wasn't one of those loving smiles, but rather one of those 'this is some crazy shit' smiles, "Looks like I'm your boss."

I instantly saw parts of my life flash before my very eyes, for probably the fourth time of my life.

DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAA.

Insert funeral march. Carry me to my death bed. And bury me down.

* * *

This was also THEE Sasuke whom I bitched endlessly about my boss too. AND HE'S MY BOSS. God hates me. No no, I'm pretty sure of it. I'm sorry about stealing the donut from the senior center! GEEZ. I'll by them a whole dozen next time I drop by. I guess he knew that I didn't need that donut either…

So after what seemed like an eternity, I finally spoke. "U-Uhmm Sa- I mean Uchiha-sama, I have a letter for you…" Yup. How freaking smooth of me. I think I'm going to be fired.

SO then I kinda pretty much sped walked to his desk and placed the letter down in the spot where there was no coffee. I made a second of eye contact with him, god it felt like my veins were on fire was it getting hot in here or what. Right now I _totally_ wasn't thinking of raping him. I was pretty mortified. And when I say pretty I mean extremely.

"S-Sakura?" He seemed pretty dazed.

"Y-Yeah…."

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. The intensity in them still remained, I was really weak at my knees. I think I was dehydrated. I needed water dammit!

Then (funeral march) he smirked, "Well its safe to say I'm not into watching I Love Lucy."

I gave a feeble laugh. It sounded like eh he. One of those laughs. After that I pretty much tried to back out of the room.

"Uhmm well…I better get back to work…you know before I get _demoted_ again."

"That would be pretty suck-worthy." He smiled-ish.

"Y-Yeah…."

As soon as my hand touched the door, I freakin leaped outta the room. Yes. LEAPED. Like a frog. As soon I was out and into the hallway, I leaned onto the door to catch my breath and ease my heart rate. I swear I was going to die from high blood pressure or something. But inside I heard a faint chuckle and then Sasuke saying, "Dobe, you'll never believe what just happened."

Oh well If he wanted to play it like _that_ then So. Would. I. I instantly punched Ino's number into my phone.

"_Hellllo Beeotch."_

I smirked then I spoke loud enough so Sasuke would hear, "Ino. You'll never guess believe what I've got to share with you."

"_Is it juicy?"_

"Babe. It's the epitome of _Juicy_.

"_SPILL!"_

"I'll tell you later alright."

After consoling her so she would stop pestering me and making at date to meet up at the café during break I was peeved.

_**Sakura Haruno get back to work!**_

Oh that bastard. Just because he has a dandy little intercom doesn't mean he's gotta use it catch my drift. So yeah, barely able to function I went on my mosey way back to my lousy desk. As soon as I sat down, the phone rang.

"Hello F.I.S Enterprises."

"_Yo."_

Peeved I snapped back, "How may I help you."

"_Oh I just wanted to talk…"_

"Look buddy! I don't have time for this. I'm gonna be fired any day soon, I already got demoted, and then I'm going to be _screwed_ do you read me?" I was exasperated.

"_Oh I'm hurt now. I thought that I was the only privileged one to hear your life story, I'm hurt now that I know you just tell it to random people."_

OH SHIT.

"Look Sasuke I'm trying to effing work here." Why oh why mother of avocado's am I yelling at my boss….directly…

"_Tch Tch. I was just checking up on one of my employees."_

"Well you never did before!"

"_Touché."_

"Look do you need anything? Or are you just trying to piss me off?"

"_Is this how you talk to people that call?"_

GAH. I hope he was having his fun.

"Usually people that call, call for a damn reason."

"_Language_"

"You know what. LANGUAGE MY ASSSSSSS. So suck on that." Ha. Now was going to get fired. But you know what. I was perfectly dandy with that. At least I'm getting to tell him off man.

"_Shouldn't you be working?"_

That's it I hung up. Yup Hung up on the boss.

I thought about the whole conversation. The began to repeatedly hit my head on the desk.

_Ring Ring_

Hazily I picked up the phone. "Hello F.I.S Enterprises." Damn I was tried of that.

"_You know I like my employee's with brain cells."_

"You know what you weirdo! STOP WATCHING ME!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

And the line was dead. I was pissed beyond belief. I looked at the clock. That's all I ever did here. YAY. Break time. I totally can't wait to tell Ino.

"INO INO YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted to her as soon as I spotted her in the café.

"_Quack…" _We laughed-ish then she literally dragged me to the table. "TELL NOW!"

SO, then I told her everything. Like _everything_ from beginning to end in less that seven minutes. Yes I'm a record breaker. Damn straight.

"NO!" She screeched as soon as I finished.

"OUI senorita!"

We giggled, "I'm so proud, you're starting to sound like me."

"Yeah…"

"But babe, sweets, woman. You are royally screwed."

"No. Really?" State the obvious piggy.

"Well I mean like are you gonna be fired?"

I wasn't sure about that one… "I don't know man. Hopefully not right."

"Yeeaaaaaaah fool."

Just then Sasuke and Naruto popped up at _MY_ couch. So what if Sasuke and I used to share it. Big freaking whoop.

"Yo." He said in the most casual way, it was like that whole fiasco never happened.

"Look Sasuke, I'm not going through that whole phone convo again alright?"

"Woe. I thought we were just going to talk like we always did."

"Mhm I'm sure."

"HEY SAKURA! HEY INO!" Naruto shouted when he came by with his and Sasuke's drink.

"Hey Naruto" We both said, smiling as we did. Yeah I liked Naruto waaaaay better then Uchiha-sama.

He sat down in-between us and stretched his arms around his shoulders. "What's shaking ladies."

Ino rolled her eyes as she shrugged his arm off of her, Then she flashed her engagement ring in Naruto's face, (she's pretty good at almost taking people's eyes' out) "I'M getting _Married_ and so are you. So you should keep your paws to yourself."

Sasuke suppressed a smirk from the adjacent couch. Naruto, not being fazed by that put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Ahww Ino don't be like that! Our single days are coming to an end! We have got to make the most of it!"

"Hmph." I know she was totally enjoying the attention though. What ever makes her happy.

"Anything new Sakura_-chan_." The new title was much unwelcomed though as he said it, his eyebrows raised and oh my I'm staring again…

"No Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto let out a loud howl while Ino pretty much smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Nothing new with your boss from hell?"

"Yeah he's still going all big brother on me. And now he's calling me."

"Maybe you interest him?"

"More interesting than the I Love Lucy re-runs? I'm flattered." I smiled, flipping my hair out of my face.

"Tell me about your cat again…Prozac was her name?"

Oh no that mother didn't.

Before I could start my rant Naruto burst out laughing spilling a little of his drink on himself, "That's **gold**! You named your cat _Prozac!_" He kept laughing, well until Ino gave him a nice hard thump across his head. Which resulted in him spilling most of his drink on Sasuke. God he was still hot.

"_DOBE_" He seemed pissed. "Every time. Every damn time! WHY?"

"_Every-time you walk away or run away you take a piece of me…._Okay I'll stop singing."He grinned sheepishly, then shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take it to dry cleaning. Stress less man,"

"Stress less!? I'll show you stress less!" Before he could move to strangle Naruto, I got up in his defense.

"Sasuke, its just a jacket. I swear it'll be out once you send it to dry cleaning."

He then rose. Gee was he always this tall. He was about a good head taller than me, even while I was wearing my heels! "I'm leaving." Yup that pretty much snapped me outta my thoughts.

"Buddy! Baby! Where did we go wrong! Take me back! I can change" Naruto called after him from the couch. "Does he need to lighten up or what?" he said to us after Sasuke left the café.

After a few moments of silence, Ino started up the convo again.

"So…..Naruto…when's your wedding…"

Yup there's Ino always tactful.

After break was over we all went back to work. I didn't hear from or see Sasuke after that. Then after work I went home to little Miss Prozac whom had apparently found a friend in Mr. Couch. Tired I hopped into the shower, changed into my p.j's, took a heavy dose of Nyquil and drifted off into a endless slumber. Yeah that's me caring its only 8 p.m.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

"For the last time Mom NO! I don't want to put on that skirt!"

"But I need measurements Sasuke-chan!"

"NO!"

"You used to be such a good little boy!" My mother wailed.

With that I marched upstairs to my old room. _THIS_ was the thing that was so urgent that I needed to come home immediately for. I too tired to drive all the way back to my home downtown tonight. After getting ready for bed I laid down in my bed. When I was drifting off into sleep a flash of pink came into my mind, followed by a pair of captivating green eyes. Why was she just so interesting. She was fun to mess with that's for sure. I took a deep breath in, I wonder what she was doing right at that moment.

* * *

End…J Review? Oh and that the cats name Prozac was from this book Shoes to Die For. It was the funnnnnniest. Its part of this whole series and shizzz.


	3. Chapter 3

One V e n t i n g Latte

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto fo sho.

* * *

Brand new day. Fer real. At first I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream…but yeah, was I hallucinating or what!? I'm totally not that lucky anyways man. I never was lucky either….Feh. Old news.

Heaven ta' Hippo's! I _LOVE_ this song. "Na na na na na naaa, Sheets of Egyptian cotton…" Psh. For your in-for-mation this is my favorite song of today.

_Ring Ring _I start to sing. Damn I'm almost a good as Dr. Seuss. For reals and pig squeals. Haha no. Ino's not here, don't worrrry. She said that if I get fired then I can live with her, but I have to ditch the cat, cuz she's allergic and stuff. How generous of herrr. I still need to go dress shopping! Maid of honor. Me. I know I'm pretty much still amazed! I have no idea how to help, so I gotta read all the mags and books and watch all that stuff. I totally can't let her down. I mean you only get married once man….okay well knowing Ino maybe not…ahaha but don't tell her that cuz she might not be too happy ya know?

So anyways me and ma bad self picked up the phone that's been a ringin' for the past 30 seconds.

"Heeee-lo spaghetti-o.." Yup I was in a down right dandy mood. I have no idea why.

"_Yo! Fore-mizzle. Guess what just happened to moi?" _Ino yelled into the phone. She's probably holding it to her mouth cuz she's using her hands er something like that.

"Quack….?"

"_Wells for your information….my dads letting me go on that weekend spa thing!"_

"No?! That's soooo cool! I'm jeal-ee-oso. When do you leave?"

"_Well my fabuloso best frann, _WE_ leave this weekend!"_

Wait a minute, back up, rewind, and then FREEZE. "**WE?**"

"Oui senorita."

Now was the time to insert the screaming, yelling, and jumping up and down with ma cat. Imma going on a mini vacation beeeeeeeoth! So after like 20 minutes we finally hung up, cuz I mean I still haven't gotten ready for work….but we were totally gonna hang at work….hehehe I mean during our break…unless she and Shikamaru were gonna do something….Let me tell you, he is _not _lazy like that anymore beeotch. If ya get what I mean.

Today seemed like a good ass day. Okay fine, I lied. I'm totally dreading going to work, I _so_ don't wanna talk to Sasuke…feer once. AND I'm having a hard ass time trying to get these pants on. I totally need to lay off those muffins…no joke. Holy shit. This is a crisis. I repeat c-r-i-s-i-s. Yeah I need to be that perfect-o size two when I rock down Ino's lovely aisle fo sho hoes. So now that I can barely breathe in these pants, I jog down the stairs, grab me and ma bad self a power bar, and lock the place up. And yeah, I already fed the ungrateful cat so step off.

So after getting harassed by the cabbie driver and leaving him with a imprint of my purse on his face, I enter the gates of hell…aka work.

So game plan for today, pray that like only five people call, chat with Ino about our vacation, and most importantly stay clear of Sasuke. Who knows he could still be upset about getting coffee spilt on him…Never know. So go to my…cubicle…Gah I hate that place, I miss my office. And the worst thing is, its still empty. Yup, no ones filled my spot yet, so here I sit looking into my ex-office wishing it was mine. It's a sad life. Oh well.

* * *

Uh-Oh. I see Ino coming. And when I say uh-oh I mean uh-oh. That girlie does not look like shes having a good day.

She huffs over to the chair opposite of me and plops herself down.

I immediately hand her the cookie jar located discreetly under my table. She gave me a withering look before gobbling the cookie whole. Whatever.

"Sakura! I am _SO _depressed!" She puts her head into her hands.

"I can see that….have another cookie."

She grabs on quickly, "We'll talk about any of your other stashes later….Shikamaru says that I'm going overboard on wedding plans and all he wants is a small wedding!"

I gasped. "No!?"

"Yessssss."

"Oh my god. Ino listen and listen good okay. This is your wedding as much as it is his alrighty. So you'll plan the whole thing and all he needs to do is show up mkay."

She sighed. Like one of those long sighs that just scream im gonna be so pissed soon, "Sak! I've flipping tried that. I've never seen him so adamant about anything. Maybe this marriage is a mistake. Maybe…" Cut off by the phone.

I mouthed her a one sec. She rolled her eyes, we can deal with that issue later.

"Hello F.I.S Enterprises. Sakura speaking how my I help you." What am I a damn operator.

"_Ms. Haruno, It would be most beneficial to the company if you were focused on your work rather then playing therapist. Unless of course, you would rather want to find work in therapy?"_

Oh dear lord. Not this again. How dare he say I was playing therapist. And psh. Threatening to fire me. Beeotch. I'm like Gillette. The best a man can have. So this fool is down right lucky I'm still here, tolerating his bull.

"Of course _Uchiha-sama_." Ino shot me a worried glance before immediately getting up from her seat. I'll get right back to work…" I hung up the damn phone.

"Big brother strikes again! Ino can you believe…..

"_I thought I suggested you going back to work."_

Our eyes immediately popped outta our heads. No joke. I flipped the phone the other way and slammed it on the receiver.

"Ino I believe we should get back to work…"

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

Fast forward 4 hours.

Break time! I flipping run out of that building and make my way to the Café. Paradise calls.

So I go to my spot. With my drink and a scone in hand. Life was good. No all I needed here was Ino and it would be great. So halfway done with ma delish scone. I look up to see Sasuke. He smirks, god does he get hotter every day.

So as that fine specimen of a man sat down I just stuck up ma nose….'_cuz I had a problem with his baggy clothes…_ ahah.

Okay I didn't cuz one thing about Sasuke was his freakin amazing sense of fashion. It just came to him or something. I don't know anymore.

He gave out that low gravely chuckle-ish thing. Which was so _not _a turn on….LIE.

Pissed I said, "So how come you're alll nice to me here and not at work."

He took a slow sip of his coffee. I wish I were that cup…. "Because at work we have to be professional."

"Well I get that, but that doesn't mean you should video stalk me all the time. I mean c'mon."

A look of disbelief crept across his fine face, "I do no such thing."

"Uhm yea you do bud, I know I'm hot an all and you probably can't stop looking at , but you should try to not use that device anymore." I smirked while flippin my beautiful hair back. Yes. This is me. Sakura Haruno attempting to flirt with Sasuke Uchiha, my boss.

A slight tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. OMG! I made him BLUSH. He quickly put his head down for two seconds then looked right back up as if nothing happened. What ever. This is MAJOR. And I mean that in the biggest kind of way.

"You're right." He kind of smiled.

"I know. I mean that whole video thing-"

"No I mean you're right about you being hot and that I can't stop looking at you." He grinned.

Thump Thump Thump Thump…That was my irregular heart beat. Because did I hear correctly. No I believe I did not. I nearly died and went to heaven right then and there. I felt my face burning up. Oh dear lord.

"…." I opened my mouth to say something that I thought would be flirty back, but then freaking Naruto comes and practically sits on me. Where is the justice!?

Sasuke gave Naruto glare. And boy if looks could kill I would say this little piggy would be six feet under.

I was so pissed at Naruto. Sasuke and I were totally having a moment here. This said moment would've totally changed our lives. No joke. I'm gonna strangle Naruto. Just not in front of Sasuke cuz you know I don't want him to think I'm a …psycho or something. Pfft. Me a psycho? I know right. Who would think that.

OMG. Its been like a minute and Naruto's still like sitting on me. Trying to save face for Sasuke, I pushed Naruto off of me and rolled my eyes.

"Naruto don't you have something like an I don't know…fiancée?" I shouted at him. I mean if he was my fiancée I would personally beat him into next year for being like that with another chick.

His eyes lit up at the word fiancée. "Yeah. Speaking of her, I totally need to come up with a plan to win Hiashi over. I mean the man hates me."

Sasuke smirked. "Good luck with that Dobe. That man hates you more than anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Who needs your help." He put his arm around me, "When I have Sakura-chan here."

I swear I saw Sasuke'e eyes narrow immediately at the contact. Squeal! I pushed Naruto's arm off of me. "You. Hands to yourself. And who said I'd help you?"

"Ahw! C'mon Sak. Just think about it. The sooner I marry Hinata the sooner I wont ever touch you again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah man."

I smiled. Victory. I mean I doubt Hiashi could really truly hate Naruto like that.

:"Alrighty well we can go over some ideas later mkay?"

"Wicked cool." Naruto started jumbling in his pocket for his ringing cell. "Y'llo…Oh sweet."

He hung up the phone instantaneously. "Yo guys, check you later I've got me some business to take care of.

"Will you be back for work?"

"Uhm about that," He grinned sheepishly.

"Fine. Then no pay." Sasuke said stoically before turning back to face me.

"Teme. If I wasn't In such a rush I would rearrange that pretty face of yours."

Sasuke just laughed. You know that causal confident laugh. The one that exuded nothing but sexiness. Well he was Sasuke. The epitome of sexy, so everything about him is sexy.

"Dobe, your flys undone. Goodbye."

Naruto quickly fixed his pants and ran outta the Café. We both laughed at his departure. He was always such a funny boy.

Sasuke checked his watch. "Hey we should head back to work."

I looked at him pleadingly. I did not wanna go back there. I stuck out my bottom lip, "Pwease Sasuke-kun. We were having so much fun."

He flashed me a million dollar smile, boy I wish I had a million dollars… "No can do Sakura."

"But your so much funner when were not "professional."

"Funner?" He raised an eyebrow.

Psh. I stuck out my tongue at him, "Your more fun outside the office Sasuke-kun."

Smirking he said, "You're the same in there and out here."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, though I doubt I was at sexy when I did it, "Good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing most definitely. Now c'mon we need to head back."

Sighing I got off my lazy butt. "Fine."

As we entered the building he smirked, "Hey your taking over Naruto's job today."

"What!?" What was this hot fool talking about.

"Well Im sure there wont be any calls today and I always need an assistant. Don't worry it'll be easy."

Still dazed at the prospect of me. Sakura Haruno spending the rest of the day in this hot hot hot mans office. God. I love Naruto.

Today was going to be fun.

With the both of us smiling we made our way into the elevator. As the doors were closing I saw Ino, with a incredulous look, she did that finger fake phone thing and mouthed call me. I just smiled wider and nodded as the doors finally closed. This was one of the best days of my life. Well that was until what I saw in Sasuke's office….

* * *

END! PLEASE forgive me for not updating in over forever! There's been SO much going on like you wouldn't believe. Thanks for all the support. :]

I totally need a Beta gah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey. One thing I need to say is….I LOVE YOU ALL! Gosh. You guys are pretty much awesome at reviewing and making me smilee :] **

_**Disclaimer: I just don't own Naruto ya digg. **_

_Previously:_

_As we entered the building he smirked, "Hey your taking over Naruto's job today."_

"_What!?" What was this hot fool talking about._

"_Well Im sure there wont be any calls today and I always need an assistant. Don't worry it'll be easy."_

_Still dazed at the prospect of me. Sakura Haruno spending the rest of the day in this hot hot hot mans office. God. I love Naruto._

_Today was going to be fun._

_With the both of us smiling we made our way into the elevator. As the doors were closing I saw Ino, with a incredulous look, she did that finger fake phone thing and mouthed call me. I just smiled wider and nodded as the doors finally closed. This was one of the best days of my life. Well that was until what I saw in Sasuke's office….

* * *

_

**One Venting Latte.**

Rewind and freeze...what do I see? Okay as skilled as that rhyme was, this is absolutely no time for my rhyming skills. Well you see, Sasuke and I walk (laughing and looking snazzy) into his giant office and then as soon as we open that big pretty door, what do I see perched on his desk? Here's a few hints. Hoochie. Bimbo. Office Slut. Get it yet? If you haven't I believe you've been thoroughly dropped on your head as a child, I mean who else fits that description except Karin. I mean who does that 'Miss Half-A-Grapefruit' think she is anyways. I wish her the ultimate punishment. I wish she was attacked by the Keebler elves. Mhm. I went there. Those elves go crazy wild 'cuz there shut out from the world getting' high of the damn chocolate. Anywho!

There she is perched. I repeat perched like a vulture at his desk with her flaming red hair all tricked out and spiky. Damn fire crotch. I must say she does look pretty good….but that's not the point here, I would rather look like myself than some street walker as my momma says. Amen to that!

I glance at Sasuke to see is he cares that there's a bimbo in thigh high boots, a not so office like skirt, one too many buttons of her shirt open, a to top off the look, a sucker in her mouth. Mhm…that woman would certainly _'lick him like a lollipop'_

"Karin why are you sitting on my desk?" says the godly being.

Psh. He should've asked why are you in that get up…what ever though, I know he was _thinking_ it though. Seriously its like we have have telepathic powers...maybe they're a little more one sided 'cuz if he knew half the things I was thinking, I don't think I'd be working here.

She looked up from the papers she was holding in her apparently newly manicured fingers and pushed up her 'sexy librarian' glasses. " Oh I thought we could catch up, you know like what we did last week." She gave him a wink, completely ignoring the fact I'm right next to him.

But _last week_!? Excuse-em-moi? They better not have! I put one not so manicured hand on my hip and looked expectantly at Sasuke, after throwing a dirty look to Karin, of course.

"Tch. I don't need to _catch up on the company's expenses. _We only do that once a month. I was sure that you would've remembered considering I have to tell you this every month."

Snap. Crackle. Pop. BURN! She got it. I can see it from the look on her face, and she's probably even more pissed that someone's here witnessing her humiliation. Cue the evil laughter.

She huffed and propped herself off the desk. So after sticking her chest out (which im sure is fake and giving her back problems), she stamps her foot, "_Fine!_ Why's she here?" Oh she seemed down right ticked. Sakura One. Karin Zero.

"Because she's being my assistant." He said stoically, shedding off his coat in the process.

Although my thoughts were screaming 'Strip Strip Strip!' I saw her eyes narrow, "Isn't that Naruto's job…?"

"He's taking a leave today."

"What for?" She darted back quickly. Apparently she was not one happy hyena.

"He's merely taking care of business." Sasuke said uncaring as he took a seat in his sexy black leather chair.

"Hmph. I have business I need to take care of too! Why can't I get a day off?!" She demanded stamping her foot once more. Can someone say earthquake?

At this I had to snort. The fire crotch looked straight at me, and I apparently got Sasuke's attention too. "What's so funny, other than your hair I mean?" She sneered.

Psh. Oh no she didn't. "Oh nothing…I just don't think going to your little street corner is business…. Well you know what I mean." The girl needs some ice for that burn. Oh snap!

"Why I …" Oh yeah cut off and into the recycling bin.

Sasuke my savior laughed at my last comment and says, " Enough of that Karin, please leave and stop harassing my employees."

Furiously she flipped her demonic hair back and stormed out of the office.

After the fire crotch slammed the door and made her merry way into the elevator I couldn't help but laugh at the sheer hoe like qualities in her. Sasuke apparently knew why I was laughing, and totally didn't think I was a whack job, and kinda started laughing too.

So after that pretty much died down I put on my best business like face, "So Sasuke, what should I do?" _Other than you on this desk… _

He raised his eyes from his desk. "Hn, I guess you could start filing that paperwork over there." His smoky eyes directed me to a jumbo stack of paper.

I cringed inwardly. I _so_ doubted I'd be done with that by the end of the day.

I guess he read my mind, "If you don't finish it today its not a problem, Naruto can just do it when he comes back." I smiled and nodded, picking up the first paper.

So lets say an hour…maybe ten silent minutes passed. Ugh. It was too quiet. Like did this man know the meaning of casual conversation. Or how to start it. And I am thee best multi-tasker.

So while I'm filing this enormous stack of crap assigned to me by the hottie, my pants start vibrating. Sasuke must have noticed me jump at least five inches in the air, cuz he gave me this _abs_olutely delicious smirk-ish thing. Damn! That boy's got it going on.

So I flip open my super hot phone and click on ma one new message, from who may you ask? Well Ino of course! After reading her little message I start laughing like a mad woman. No I'm serious here people! Like crazy mad. As in cuing the tears and falling on the floor. In my fits of hysteria I look glimpse at Sasuke and that brother is appalled. I repeat! Appalled. So still kinda laughing I hand him the phone, his eyes go wide and he starts giving out that low sexy deep little laugh. What was on that screen that totally gave us a moment you ask?

Well it read "Pigs are known to orgasm 30 min straight." And I mean DAMN. Leave it up to Ino to get the fact of the day. I should subscribe to it…eh waste of money. So after that dies down I resume back to my filing. Boring stuff man. And then there's Sasuke clickin' away on his little laptop. Oh he's just so cute! I shall bake him a cake!

* * *

So while we're doing that Sasuke and I kinda make eye contact and then look away. For wait what was that, oh yeah FIVE times bitch! And okay fine, I admit after him returning his gaze I pretty much felt my face heat up oh so fast, I so just looked away. LAME.

Finally he speaks. And I repeat _F-I-N-A-L-L-Y. _I would have gone half insane if it stayed all quiet like that. What does that delicious man say you ask?

He stops typing and shifts his eyes to me. "Don't you ever get tired of following your routine?"

Not exactly my cup of tea, but I deal. "Of course I do, but whatever pays the bills I guess."

"Very true,"

"Im sure you don't have to worry about that though." I say thinking of how wealthy his family is, and I mean this is called Uchiha INC.

"Well its not a major worry, but I have to keep this running company smoothly…it used to be my fathers actually."

WOAH. And yes I mean _woah_ in the epic kind of way. I mean I have never really talked this much to him before! This was a breakthrough!

"Let me guess, handed it down to you?"

"Actually no, he passed away, my mother wanted nothing to do with it, my brother Itachi wanted nothing to do with it, so naturally it went to me." He said oh so stoically.

My heart went out for him, no really. So very tragic man. He totally should write a autobiography, it'd be pretty darn inspirational.

"Oh I'm sorry…"

He cut me off, "Hey don't mention it."

And I knew he literally meant not to mention it again, "Sure sure," I flashed a dazzling smile at him, well I hope it was dazzling.

He cut me off, "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Uhm, yeah, but we're working, well I am.."

"Nope we're taking the day off," He stood up to grab his coat again and waited by the door. Apparently waiting for me to get off my ass. Hesitantly I got up, maybe this was an employee test to see if I tried to get out of work. But he never did anything major when I talked on and on with Ino. This man was way too unpredictable sometimes, ooh spontaneous, me likey.

I gave gave a smile and made my way over, he (hot-ly sexily cutely) held open the door me. When we got into the elevator I had to ask, so I did. "Where are we going Sasuke…Er Uchiha-san?" Man sometimes I don't know what I should call him!

"Just Sasuke, and I'm not sure, I just hate that office."

"Alright, and oh my gosh me too! You know Ino and I used to place bets on why you never came out." I laughed slightly at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_We've never seen our boss have we Sak?" Ino said her eyes glinting mischievously._

_I looked at her weary, "No we haven't Ino, BUT I'm definitely not pulling any stunts here."_

_She pouted, "What do you think he does in that office anyways?"_

"_Maybe he is obese and he can only use the elevator twice a day because his weight will strain it and cause it to snap if he goes on more times?"_

"_Way to be original," She rolled her eyes playfully, though I knew she totally enjoyed the image of the elevator cord snapping._

"_What if he was died purple and the dye caused him to get a major case of hives?"_

"_Interesting theory." I had to smile at that one._

"_C'mon Forehead! Be serious here! Think of something!"_

_I sighed, today was just not my day, I needed a major fix of coffee a.s.a.p. "I'm not sure Pig, what do you think?"_

_She gave one of those smiles, and I swear anyone could totally tell she was thinking up a storm by the look in her eyes, "Well…He and Naruto are _awfully_ close right?"_

_We bursts into a fit of giggles often getting looks of disapproval from the lame co-workers, "And Naruto always complains he's sore when he gets out of the elevator!"_

_Her electric blue eyes widened in realization and she began cackling which effectively caused me to join her. After one too many looks of disapproval later, We, Sakura and Ino, had come to the conclusion that our boss had given Naruto another under the table type of job.

* * *

_

_End of Flashback._

Sasuke laughed a little at that, not a full blown laugh, but still it was music to my ears man. "Can I hear one of those theories?"

"I think I told you them already when I used to vent to you in the coffee shop." I smiled.

His face got a serious expression, "Am I really that horrible of a boss?"

I gave a small smile, "I don't think so…"

"Sudden change of heart?"

"Well I guess I never knew you."

"I suppose, but still! I mean I'm the same person."

"I don't think so, the image of my 'boss' is much more different than you are, probably because you're a closet sweetheart." After realizing what I just said I felt the urge to repeatedly hit my head against a surface, preferably a hard one.

A look of mirth flashed through his eyes and a real smile came onto his god like face, "Closet sweetheart? Never heard that one before."

"Uhm, er…just forget it."

"No I wanna no why." He asked almost playfully.

"No." This could not be more embarrassing. Rewind yes it could. My face was burning nearly hotter than the new straightner I bought on t.v that burned through my freakin dresser! Last time I'm buying that crap!

"Please," Mistake number 1,264. I looked into his eyes at that moment. Freaking gosh! Was that electricity, I believe so. And he was just so adorable with this pout that came naturally to his face. Too cute.

"Well, I guess I just said that because no one else has listened to my problems like that and has helped me out…so yeah I think that makes you really sweet."

He raised his eyebrows, "No ones ever called me that before."

"Well I'm sure they didn't know how you'd react." I laughed, imagine Naruto calling Sasuke a closet sweetheart and guess the outcome.

"True true, if someone other than a beautiful pink haired girl who used to hate me said that, that wouldn't have gone well."

My eyes widened with surprise. Like popped out of my eyes. Why aren't I breathing, did my heart just stop, no its racing a million miles a second. Sasuke just called me beautiful. BEAUTIFUL. No one has ever said that, minus my family and friends. I swear I was glowing as if I was a Cullen in the sun.

He must've noticed my brief period of shock, "You okay there?" He asked semi worriedly, he was still as always calm, cool, and collected.

"U-Uhm n-not really." If my face wasn't burning hot before, it sure was now.

"Here just sit in the car and relax," He smiled reassuringly. That smile on top of everything could've put me into cardiac arrest.

I sat oh so comfortably on his plush leather seats. The car carried an enticing scent of Sasuke himself, and the smell of brand new leather, what a turn on. Well for me of course.

As soon as he got into the car his phone rang,

"Hello?…..Mother I'm in the middle of something….No not work…actually yes I do have a woman with me," He turned faced me and gave me a sly wink, causing my breath to stop for a moment. "Dinner with you?….No of course I wouldn't leave you alone…I'll be there don't worry…yes she would love to…bye."

My eyes must have been the size of saucers when he faced me. "You don't mind do you?"

"M-Mind what?"

"Dinner with my mother?"

If I was having heart problems then, this was something entirely different. "U-Uhm of course not."

He flashed me a million and one dollar smile that could put our city's lights to shame, "I'm glad, Well lets go then, don't worry she'll love you."

Did I mention I needed a paper bag and maybe an inhaler? No, well I need on stat! Stat I tell you!

Dinner was sure going to be interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

End.


End file.
